Con el amor no se juega porque terminaras enamorado
by Haruka A. Tanaka
Summary: Fudou Akio comenzó una apuesta con su amigo Sakuma, que consiste en conquistar a una chica, el mohicano hara lo posible por ganarse a esa chica, claro que no es tan facil y tendra que enfrentarse a muchas cosas, entre ellas rivales en el amor, emociones incontrolables, y los sentimientos escondidos que saldran a luz.


Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Era un día espantoso, simplemente el chico quería matar a sus amigos, era pura ira la que sentía en ese instante… "¿Por qué?" fácil y sencillo, lo habían llevado a aceptar una tonta apuesta, en ese instante hubiera preferido mil veces estar tres metros bajo tierra que recordar que era que tenia que hacer, pero ni modo ya había aceptado.

En ese mismo instante Fudou Akio estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Inazuma, era un bonito clima, había sol, las aves volaban felizmente, los niños jugaban, sin embargo al chico castaño no le agradaba nada de eso, se le hacia aburrido, hasta estúpido puesto que estaba furioso, tenia que cumplir "la estúpida apuesta", claro ahora mismo iba a tratar de cumplir con lo que había dicho, aunque primero tenia que buscar a una persona específicamente a una chica.

—Maldita sea, ¿Cómo diablos me metí en eso? —susurró para sí mismo, Fudou.

…

_El chico mohicano se encontraba en la casa de Kido Yuuto uno de sus amigos, además de encontrarse con el chico con rastras, también estaba Sakuma Jirou. Los tres se encontraban en la habitación del chico con la capa._

_Ellos conversaban acerca de lo mismo de siempre, el futbol, su deporte favorito, por supuesto que todos disfrutaban de la conversación, hasta que uno de ellos dijo algo que causo que el ambiente se volviera más pesado_

—_Fudou apuesto que jamás has salido con ninguna chica. —comentó Sakuma para molestar un poco a su amigo._

—_Que estupidez estas diciendo, eres un idiota. —contestó de mala gana el chico mohicano—. Además apuesto que tu tampoco has salido con nadie._

—_Por favor yo tengo mi encanto. —arremetió el chico tuerto mientras mostraba su sonrisa—. En cambio tu…._

— _¡Chicos cálmense! —exclamó Kido para calmar la situación—. No tienen porque comportarse de esa manera._

—_Pero Sakuma fue el que empezó._

—_Nada de peros se comportando como niños._

—_Oh vamos Kido ¿Tu no piensas lo mismo? —preguntó el chico con el parche._

— _¡Vas a empezar con eso otra vez! —reclamó furioso Fudou._

— _¡Les dije que se callaran! —gritó el chico con rastras._

— _¡No me digas que tengo que hacer! —reprochó el chico mohicano._

— _¡Si lo hago es por que no se callan! _

_Ambos chicos se seguían gritando mientras que su otro amigo solo observaba todo y siguieron así hasta que Sakuma los interrumpió._

— _¡Deseo un pingüino! _

_Eso causo que sus dos amigos se callaran y lo voltearan a ver, pues lo que había dicho fue algo muy extraño._

— _¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron incrédulos Kido y Fudou._

—_Es que no se callaban y no se me ocurrió otra forma de llamar su atención. —argumentó el chico tuerto para defenderse, sin embargo no funciono pues sus amigos seguían viéndolo raro—. Como quieran, además yo no se porque se ponen a gritar como locos, por cierto Fudou ya que eres tan valiente como dices…. ¿Te gustaría comenzar una apuesta?_

—_Muy bien, acepto ¿Que tengo que hacer? —cuestionó el mohicano._

—_Simple…. Tienes que conquistar a una chica. _

— _¡Ja! Que fácil… nada que no pueda manejar. _

—_Pero no puede ser cualquier chica, nosotros tenemos que conocerla o sea…. Tiene que será alguien que nosotros tres conozcamos. _

—_Espera… —murmuro Fudou mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había aceptado—. Me estas hablando de…. _

—_Aki, Fuyuka, Haruna o Natsumi. —terminó Sakuma para lograr molestar a sus amigos puesto que el había mencionado el nombre de las chicas incluyendo a la hermana del estratega. _

— _¡¿Por qué mi hermana?! —preguntó alterado Kido._

—_Ah… lo siento, se me había olvidado, bueno entonces… comencemos a descartar…. Natsumi es muy enojada así que ella no, Aki se dará cuenta no es nada inocente en ese aspecto así que no, y nos queda…. Fuyuka Kudou._

—_Espera…. ¡¿Kudou?! —preguntó Fudou sorprendo ya que no se esperaba eso._

—_Así es, ya sabes que es muy linda y amable, no creo que te haga caso, por tanto yo gano. _

—_Si como no y los pingüinos vuelan, ya verás que ella estará a mi lado, conmigo hasta que la apuesta nos separe. —presumió el chico mohicano para después ganarse la risa de sus amigos._

— _¡Fudou y Fuyuka sentados en un árbol b-e-s-a-n….! Oh b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e, ah ya entendí. —burló Sakuma, pero obviamente había quedado como un tonto por no saber el significado de eso. _

—"_Y ahora tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible por ganar esta apuesta". —pensó Fudou, después de eso salió de la casa de Kido y se fue a caminar a la calle._

…

El chico seguía sin poder pensar claramente ¿Cómo iba a conquistar a la chica? Su mente no lo dejaba pensar claramente era fastidioso. Trato de calmarse, respiro, dejo su mente en blanco, volvió a respirar, suspiro, y logro estar en paz, sin embargo, su paz se murió cuando se tropezó con…. Fuyuka Kudou.

—Lo siento mucho, discúlpeme en serio lo lamento. —dijo la chica con el cabello violeta rápidamente ya que estaba muy apenada por lo que había pasado.

— ¡Serás…! —intentó exclamar Fudou, pero se dio cuenta que era la chica que estaba buscando, lamentablemente en ese instante no deseaba verla tenía ganas de gritarle a pesar de que ella no se lo merecía—. Yo…

—Lo siento no quería tirarlo.

—"Tengo que aguantarme las ganas de gritarle, pero es tan difícil" —pensó el chico mohicano, sin embargo, no logro soportarlo—. ¡¿Acaso no miras?! ¡Eres una tonta!

—"¿Qué se cree este tonto?" —Fuyuka pensaban en la manera en que, Fudou, le estaba hablando—. Mira no solo yo tuve la culpa, tú tampoco venias muy concentrado en tu camino, así que te voy a pedir que no me trates así.

— ¿Qué no te trate así? Estás loca si crees que te voy a tratar como una reina.

—Pues no, pero si con respeto.

— ¡Ja! No necesito lecciones de educación.

— ¿Qué raro? Porque está muy claro que las necesitas.

—Si como no.

— ¡Eres odioso, grosero y detestable! —exclamó con ira la chica con el cabello violeta.

Fudou estaba a punto de responderle, pero él vio a sus amigos pasar por ahí y jalo a la chica del brazo y salió corriendo junto con ella de ahí hasta que Fuyuka se canso.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué salimos corriendo?!

—Este… —susurró el chico mohicano, tenía que pensar en algo rápido—. "Que le digo, haber piensa, Fudou, piensa". —él siguió pensando hasta que se le ocurrió algo—. Vi a unos tipos raros que nos estaban observando y pensé nos causarían problemas.

— ¿Me ayu-ayudaste? —preguntó tartamudeando la chica, mientras miraba hacia el suelo pensado en que, Fudou no era tan malo—. Bueno gracias.

La chica se iba a ir cuando, el chico la jalo de la mano, así ambos quedaron frente a frente, provocando un pequeño sonrojo de parte de Fuyuka, ese sonrojo aumento más cuando, Fudou, se le acerco más hasta susurrarle en el oído algo.

—Mira eh…. esta no es la primera ni va a ser la última vez que nos veamos así, nos vemos pronto, Kudou.

Con eso último el chico se retiro de ahí y se fue dejando a la chica desconcertada por eso. Ya estaba atardeciendo, por tanto, la chica con el cabello violeta camino de regreso a casa, cuando llego a su domicilio, dejo sus cosas en su lugar, saludo a su papá, ceno, se baño, se puso su ropa para dormir, apago la luz, puso su lámpara, saco su diario y comenzó a escribir.

_Jueves 9 de mayo. _

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy el día paso normal, estuve con mis amigas, conversamos, hicimos la tarea, todo iba normal, hablamos un poco sobre Mamoru y el futbol, la verdad ahora ya no veo tanto a mi amigo de la infancia, claro nos vemos en la escuela, pero ya no salimos tan seguido tal vez por el entrenamiento, la escuela, además de la tarea, sin embargo sigo con este sentimiento que me invade y me hace sentir tan frágil ante él, siento muy agradable cuando estoy con él, sin embargo yo ya sé que solo somos amigos y nada más, estoy decidida a no ilusionarme._

_Cuando venía de regreso a casa, me tope con la persona más odiosa del mundo, no lo soporte, bueno nos tropezamos, ambos tuvimos la culpa, pero simplemente él no lo quería aceptar, discutimos por un rato y luego me jalo del brazo, me llevo lejos de donde estábamos, se excuso diciendo que vio a unos tipos raros, yo no sé si creerle o no, después de eso se me acerco y pude sentir como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban por tenerlo tan cerca por un instante se me acerco más y me susurro que nos volveríamos a ver, no entendí mucho eso, sin embargo antes de que se fuera lo vi por última vez a los ojos y sentí algo extraño como una pequeña corriente extraña, bueno eso ya no importa ahora, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y seguir con mi vida normal. _

* * *

Aquí está mi nuevo fic, creado para todos los fans de FudouxFuyuka o Fuduka, no sé cuando subiré la continuación, pero yo seré lo más rápida posible…. Gracias por pasarse a leer por aquí y… bueno

Dejen reviews si les gusto, si les llamo la atención, si quieren la continuación, si quieren que Fudou quiera a Fuyuka o no sé, recuerden dejen reviews por favor.

Por cierto lo que están en "_cursiva"_ son flashbacks, también el diario de Fuyuka ira en cursiva y la fecha en el diario de Fuyuka ira conforme yo me recuerde bueno este lo tenía que subir ayer pero no pude por eso tiene la fecha de ayer así que bueno adios nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
